


I'm Coming Over

by sakuplumeria



Series: Love Is a Four Letter Word [4]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! As usual, Ryuu got so many chocolates, while Kyuu...
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu & Renjou Kyuu, Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu
Series: Love Is a Four Letter Word [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068713
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. February 14

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnieeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnieeee/gifts), [Tachi_Sakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/gifts).



> Since I can't give any real tomo choco, I hope this fic will have to suffice. I'm also sending this to @wynnieeee's friend, the talented artist!
> 
> Hoping my wonderful authors and artist have a sweet Valentine's Day <3

_♪ I hope you notice I was never over you ♪_

“Whyy?!” Kyuu sighed for the umpteenth time, white steam forming from his breath. The chilling weather already made his mood worse and Ryuu’s chuckles did not seem to make it better. The face of the black haired teen was elated by nature, even when his mood was not, so nobody could really blame the violet haired teen for not noticing. In fact, the unusual distressed face of the overly cheerful teen seemed kind of cute to Ryuu. “Thank you for helping, Kyuu,” the taller teen said sweetly.

They were both walking slowly in the snow, each holding one big bag full of chocolates. Fortunately, the snow had stopped when they started walking home. It would be so much hurdle walking while holding an umbrella _and_ a heavy bag.

Kyuu sighed again, “How can you get this much chocolates? We’re not even studying in the school area much this year, so how come even the girls from the main building-” Kyuu didn’t finish his sentence. He only slumped his body forward.

“Come on now,” Ryuu opened the gate leading to his two stories house. Kyuu followed him with heavy steps.

Inside the house was significantly warmer. Ryuu’s father had turned the fireplace on, even though he was not in the living room. Ryuu put the bag of chocolates on one of the sofas and walked to a room Kyuu knew was his father’s. Kyuu put the bag he had been carrying beside Ryuu’s and after taking off his winter coat, he slumped to the sofa nearest to the fireplace.

Ryuu closed the door from the room he just peeked and walked towards the kitchen, “Dad must be tired, he forgot to turn off the fireplace before sleeping.”

“Well, I’m glad he did, ‘cause I’m freezing,” Kyuu stretched his arms to the fireplace. Ryuu chuckled, “Yeah, me too.”

The violet haired teen put two glasses of warm milk on the coffee table between the sofas and sat on the sofa opposite to Kyuu.

“Thanks, Ryuu,” Kyuu immediately took the warm milk and drank some. He let his breath out, “Ahh, that’s so much better.” A smile worked up to his face.

“There you go,” Ryuu smiled, “A smile suits your face best.”

Kyuu blushed by the comment, but then he frowned. “Well, as much as I smile, I won’t get as many chocolates as you.”

Ryuu leaned his body forward. “Does it really bother you that much?” His voice was full of concern.

“Well, not really, but-” Kyuu suddenly ruffled his own hair with both hands, “I even lost from Kinta this year!!”

Seeing Kyuu’s clumsy acts made Ryuu a bit relieved. “Oh, really?” He took his warm milk and sipped.

“Yes!! Can you imagine that?” Kyuu covered his face with both hands.

“You _did_ get chocolates from Megu, didn’t you?” Ryuu asked.

“ _Only_ from Megu,” Kyuu corrected. “Kinta got chocolates from Megu _and_ Sumire. And the chocolate from Sumire, it’s... it’s... a _honmei_ choco!!” Kyuu whined desperately.

“Well, that’s not unexpected,” Ryuu commented with a smile.

Kyuu nodded, “I know.”

“You want mine?” Ryuu suddenly asked.

“What?” Kyuu’s surprised face was directed to Ryuu, “Those are yours! I can’t take it...”

“They don’t mean much to me,” Ryuu glanced at the piling chocolates inside the bags. The violet haired boy was really thinking about how to eat that many chocolates on his own. He did not really like sweet things to begin with.

“I wish I could say that.” Kyuu’s voice broke his trance, and when he turned his gaze back and saw Kyuu’s puppy face, Ryuu blushed involuntarily.

Kyuu was unfortunately too occupied to see the sudden pink colors on his friend’s face. He was taking something from his own sling bag; a small pink wrapped chocolate and a small lunch box. He put the lunch box on top of his sling bag and then took the pink wrapped chocolate in his hands.

“Megu gave me a _giri_ choco,” Kyuu gazed at the pink wrapping. “I thought..."

 _...she has feelings for me_ , Kyuu’s words reached Ryuu clearly even without him saying it.

“You won’t know for sure, Kyuu,” Ryuu tried to soothe his friend.

“It's the same wrapping for everyone. I believe there’s one too _there_ ,” Kyuu glanced at the bags full of chocolate.

“You know,” Kyuu put the pink wrapped chocolate beside him and took the small lunch box, “I even made myself some chocolates, just in case I didn’t get any today.” He opened the lunch box and he was telling the truth. There were four, _which were supposed to be,_ chocolate truffles inside. Supposed to be, because the shape was indescribable and the uneven crushed oreo coating made it look worse.

Kyuu took one of the truffles and stared at it, “Even this, I burnt it.” From the expression, Ryuu knew that Kyuu was genuinely sad.

“Let me see that,” Ryuu leaned forward.

“What, you want this?” Kyuu laughed bitterly, but he stretched his hand anyway, offering one chocolate truffle.

Of course, it was supposed to be a joke, so Kyuu was utterly shocked when Ryuu took the chocolate from his fingers. “Ryuu, it-” Whatever he wanted to say, the words vanished as he saw Ryuu seriously eyeing his failed chocolate truffle.

Heat suddenly rose to Kyuu’s cheeks. _Is this real? Ryuu asking chocolate from me should not be unusual, but today’s different. It’s Valentine's Day. If... If Ryuu eats my chocolate, then..._ Kyuu shook his head. _Well, it shouldn’t count if this is not the first chocolate Ryuu eats, but..._ Kyuu tried hard to remember and he could not recall even one time Ryuu ate any chocolate, and they had been together almost all day. Unless he ate secretly, this would be Ryuu's first. Kyuu swallowed hard when the violet haired teen brought the chocolate closer to his mouth.

Ryuu bit half of the chocolate. Once it reached his taste buds, Ryuu confirmed that it was definitely burnt. He could taste the bitterness caused by the overheated milk, but he could also taste the sweet-bitterness from the dark chocolate. The violet haired teen was amazed that beside the burnt part, the chocolate actually tasted really good. There was some nutty taste and most important of all, it was not too sweet. The texture was nice to chew as well, a bit crunchy on the outer side but soft on the inside. It was just perfect for him.

Ryuu directed his eyes to look at a pair of brown eyes and smiled, “It _is_ burnt.”

Kyuu’s face got redder by the short comment, “Uhh, I know! I tasted it.” Kyuu plopped one to his own mouth.

Ryuu laughed a little, “But it’s good.” He finished his chocolate and licked his fingers clean.

Kyuu could not believe the words, but the action of _licking_ was proof that his violet haired friend meant it. “You seem to like it,” Kyuu blurted without thinking.

“Indeed, I do,” Ryuu’s genuine smile melted Kyuu’s heart at that very moment.

“Here, take another one,” Kyuu offered his lunch box. There were still two truffles inside.

“Really? I might eat all of them if you offer it to me like that,” Ryuu chuckled.

“Please, by all means!” Kyuu looked straight into Ryuu’s eyes. “Actually,” he shyly lowered his head, “I kinda made this for you. But since it turned out so bad, I’m so afraid you wouldn’t...” Kyuu’s face went totally red and he averted his gaze, “So I...”

“Thank you, Kyuu,” Ryuu took the lunch box and immediately ate another one of the truffles.

Once he lifted his head again, Kyuu could not stop staring as Ryuu ate the chocolate with a satisfied face. Feeling awkward, Kyuu shyly took the milk, which was not so warm anymore, and drank it in silence.

“You should be more confident, it’s not as bad as you think,” Ryuu said after finishing all the truffles. He stood up, “I’ll wash this in a second.”

“No!” Kyuu stood abruptly. “It’s okay, I’ll wash it at home. I- I should probably get back home now,” he paused before adding, “My mom is coming home early so...”

“Oh, okay then,” Ryuu gave the lunch box back to Kyuu. The black haired teen quickly put the empty lunch box and Megu’s pink wrapped chocolate inside his sling bag and wore back his winter coat.

Ryuu ushered his friend to the front gate, as usual. “See you tomorrow, Kyuu,” he smiled.

“See you tomorrow, Ryuu,” Kyuu returned the smile and started walking in the direction of his house.

“Kyuu,” Ryuu suddenly held Kyuu's arm, forcing the black haired teen to face him back. “Thank you, for your feelings.”

Kyuu was stunned when he heard the words and felt something wet on his cheeks.

"Be safe," Ryuu smiled and immediately went back to his house.

Kyuu stood still, unable to move from the position, even when Ryuu's gone. His mind took quite an amount of time to process what just happened. He touched the very cheek which just got wet… Wet? What possibly made his cheek wet?!

By a very realistic conclusion, blood from all over his body went up, making his _head,_ not just his face, fully red.

_Did Ryuu just kiss me??!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To give some picture, here are some Valentine's chocolate types in Japan**  
>   
>  Giri choco: Chocolates you casually give to your male friends on Valentine’s Day. The chocolates are usually cheap ones.  
> Honmei choco: Chocolate you give to someone you have romantic feelings with. The chocolates are usually more expensive or hand made.  
> Jiko choco: Chocolates you give to yourself. So yeah, Kyuu made this :)  
> Tomo choco: Chocolates you give to your friends! Female to female or male to male.


	2. March 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's White Day! Kyuu should have been happy to receive something from Ryuu, but it was only a mug...

Kyuu came out of the bathroom in his pyjamas and towel on his shoulder. “Brrrr, it’s still sooo cold!” His hands went up to hold their opposite arms as he shivered. The black haired teen walked towards his study desk and brown eyes gazed down towards the newest item he just received that day. He brought the black mug up to his face and stared at it with full attention. “Hmmmmm,” he snorted and scratched the back of his still damp hair. “I don’t get it! The mystery’s too deep,” he groaned audibly and then he sighed, “Or maybe, I should just accept that I’m rejected...”

*

The black haired young detective plopped down on his usual seat in the classroom. His brown eyes were focused on his fidgeting hands on the desk. Except Ryuu, all of his classmates already came and they were currently chatting around Kazuma’s desk in the back row. Kyuu usually, no, he _always_ chipped in, if not initiating conversations, but that day he was so restless he decided to wait a little longer before he did anything. His heart beat pounded really hard since morning. It was March 14. The black haired teen could not stop thinking about the event a month ago, when Ryuu ate his burnt chocolate and kissed him on the cheeks. Remembering the sensation, his cheeks became hot and he just knew his face had turned red.

The door to his classroom was slid open. He knew from the gentle sound that it was the last member of Q Class who was coming in. The very person who occupied his mind for days. Ryuu took the seat behind him. It was the normal seating arrangement, but somehow the sound of Ryuu seating down sent shivers up Kyuu’s spine. The black haired teen swallowed. He knew everyone would be suspicious if he did not start to do anything. He was about to turn his body around when thankfully, Nanami-sensei got in and immediately started the class.

After the class started, Kyuu’s focus was slowly coming back on track and soon he started acting like his usual self. The only unusual thing for the black haired teen was the time. He did not know why, but time passed really slowly from his perspective. Maybe because he had been anticipating something to happen all day, but sadly, Ryuu did not try to bring up the topic or give him something throughout class time. 

When the class ended, all the Q Class members talked a little while exchanging candies or sweets. To be exact, all the boys returned the _giri_ choco for Megu. After that, Kyuu had to endure the slightly awkward time walking with Ryuu _and_ Kinta. The oldest member of Q Class had a part time job in the same direction as Ryuu’s and Kyuu’s house that day, so they walked together until a particular intersection, where Kinta bid farewell and walked to a different direction.

Now there were just the two of them left. After a few minutes, Ryuu still did not say or give him anything. The black haired teen became jittery again and he blurted with chuckles, “R-Ryuu! Let me walk you home!”

Ryuu looked at him and then smiled, “Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing just now.”

“Really?” Kyuu’s hope suddenly rose again.

“Yeah, you often walk me home, let me walk you home today,” Ryuu said.

“Okay then,” Kyuu laughed and walked with a genuine smile. They talked like usual and in a blink of an eye, they turned to the street where Kyuu’s house stood.

“By the way, today’s White Day,” Ryuu finally brought up the topic. He stopped and opened his bag, trying to take something out. Kyuu stopped too. His cheeks became pink remembering his anticipation for a gift.

Ryuu presented a box with both his hands, “Here, for you.”

Kyuu’s eyes glittered upon seeing the gift. He carefully took the box with both hands.

“That’s.. my answer,” Ryuu lowered the volume of his voice.

“Th-thank you, Ryuu!” Kyuu’s voice sounded nervous as he continued, “Can I... open it now?”

Ryuu’s cheeks suddenly got pink, “Um... Yes?”

Kyuu swallowed before opening the box. It was a black mug with some writing in white. Kyuu held the mug up and tried to read.

_When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?_

_Sherlock Holmes_

Kyuu had a hard time reading because it was in English, but finally he got it. “It’s my favorite quote from Sherlock!” Kyuu laughed. Ryuu joined him in a soft laugh.

Kyuu turned the mug upside down and looked at the inside of it. “That’s it?” He said with a confused face.

“You see, but you do not observe,” Ryuu said.

“Hm?” Kyuu tilted his head. “That’s also a quote from Sherlock.”

“Indeed,” Ryuu smiled.

“Hmmm,” Kyuu brought his hand to his chin and examined the mug again. “I see..., but I do not observe...,” he mumbled.

“I should get going now,” Ryuu broke Kyuu’s concentration.

Kyuu jolted, “Oh, right, thank you for walking me home, Ryuu.”

“See you tomorrow, Kyuu,” Ryuu waved and walked away.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Kyuu replied.

*

So, that happened and Kyuu still had not figured out the mystery behind the mug. He already examined it for hours after getting back to his house. He pushed the entire surface but nothing happened. He washed it several times but nothing faded. He tried to blow the inside of it but no music came out. Kyuu took the mug in his hands and sighed. Probably he should sleep and think about it again tomorrow.

The black haired teen suddenly shivered again by the coldness of the night. Thinking about Valentine and White Day made Kyuu want to drink some hot chocolate, so he brought the mug to the kitchen downstairs.

Kyuu boiled just enough milk and cracked some dark chocolate into pieces before tossing them into the mug. After the milk boiled, Kyuu carefully poured it into the mug. The hot liquid started to fill the mug and Kyuu saw the bottom of the mug slowly turn white.

Kyuu’s eyes widened at the revelation and he stopped pouring. “Of course!! It’s heat sensitive! Why didn’t I realize it before!” He exclaimed with too much enthusiasm. The mug was already 1/3 filled and Kyuu found a word near the bottom. It said,

_Ryuu_

Kyuu drew his eyebrows and started pouring the hot milk again. When another line of words started to form, Kyuu’s mouth and eyes slowly dilated and his face became redder. His jaw fully dropped as he put down the empty boiling pan on top of the counter.

He knelt so that his face was on the same height as the mug, both hands gripped the edge of the counter as he re-read the words again slowly, to make sure he read it correctly.

_Kyuu, will you be mine?_

_Ryuu_

The words were in English, but Kyuu knew exactly what it meant.

The black haired teen gulped, stood up, then rushed to take his winter coat, it was still cold at night even though they already passed the season. After securing the spare house key in his pocket, Kyuu put his shoes on. “Mom, I’m going out for a while!” He shouted before heading out.

It was so dark when Kyuu ran through the blocks, but he did not really need anymore guidance to go to his violet haired friend’s house. In just minutes, he arrived in front of the familiar two stories house. Kyuu bent down and put his hands on his knees, trying to compose himself while watching white steam formed from his heavy breathing.

Finally, his respiratory system steadied and he straightened his body to look up to the window leading to Ryuu’s room. “Ryuu!” Kyuu shouted.

Seconds later, the lights from the room he was eyeing turned on and the window opened. “Kyuu,” Ryuu was shocked when he saw his friend in front of his gate. “Wait,” he said before quickly closing the window.

Ryuu opened the gate and Kyuu went inside, but instead of getting inside the house, they only stood near the gate, facing each other. “What are you doing here so late?” Ryuu asked worriedly, “Did something happen?”

“It’s not that,” Kyuu’s voice was loud and clear. He gripped both Ryuu’s hands and gazed into the black eyes, “My answer is yes.”

“...yes?” Ryuu tilted his head.

“Will-” Kyuu’s face suddenly turned totally red, “Will you be m-mine!”

Ryuu’s face also turned red with the words. It was the question aimed for Kyuu on his mug. And Kyuu just said... _yes_ to it? Ryuu pulled his right hand from Kyuu’s grip and covered his mouth with a fist. “Y-you mean it?” His voice was small and shaking.

Kyuu grinned and nodded vigorously. “Yes, I wanna be yours,” he said confidently.

Ryuu felt a jolt of happiness in his heart and he could not help himself to hug Kyuu tightly. “I... love you, Kyuu,” he whispered.

Kyuu was surprised by the sudden warmth, but he could not let this chance slip. He gripped his lover's shoulder and leaned his face forward. Ryuu's black eyes grew wide as soft lips met his. Even though the temperature was low, Ryuu could only feel heat all over his body. His pale hands snaked behind the shorter teen's waist and pulled him closer. They nibbled and tasted the other's lips until the need for air surfaced.

“Woah, I've been wanting to do that since forever,” Kyuu laughed sheepishly.

Ryuu rested his forehead on Kyuu's and admitted with a smile, "Yeah, me too."

Kyuu's head went red with the confession and he pecked his lover's lips again, "I love you too, Ryuu."

Ryuu giggled and then they connected their foreheads again. Kyuu’s arms were linked to Ryuu’s neck, and Ryuu’s arms were linked to Kyuu’s waist. They stood there quietly, wide smiles could be found on their faces and the white vapors of their breathing became one.

It was a really cold night that day, cooler than the average temperature for the month, but everybody knew from the look that the only thing they felt right then was warmth. Warmth from the body heat of the other party, warmth from the joy of knowing their feelings were mutual, and warmth from a new hope to live life together onwards.

_♪ If ever there was a place that I could stay, I found it ♪_

* * *

**Extra**

“Kyuu,” Kyuu's mom walked out from her room upon hearing Kyuu's notice to leave. She glanced around the house, only to find that her only child was indeed not in the house anymore. She checked the wall clock. It was some minutes past ten. “Where is he going this late?” she said worriedly.

She glanced at the kitchen, finding a mug on top of the counter. “Geez, he hasn't even washed that,” she walked into the kitchen.

“Wait,” she inspected the unfamiliar mug, “this is new.” The steam was still evident, and by nature she immediately realized the mug was still hot. She carefully lifted it up.

After three times reading the words, she finally put the mug down. A soft smile came across her face as she looked far beyond the window at the night sky, “Oh, honey, turns out our boy is maturing much faster than I thought.”


End file.
